


他在教堂高呼他的名字

by HexeCry



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 05:23:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15454251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HexeCry/pseuds/HexeCry
Summary: 伤心的鳄和各种误会的阿明ect





	他在教堂高呼他的名字

-

-

-

-

-

 

 

 

 

顶上战争的第二天，全世界各地都陷入了一种极端的状态，人们极度的狂欢又极度的消沉。但不管怎样，世界依然会平稳的运行下去。

 

 

 

多弗朗明哥猛地踩在地上鞋子粘上了泥泞，他环视了这个小村落的周围。这个地方刚刚下雨不久，地上没有健全的石块地板，到处都透露着经济水平不发达。但不就是因为这样穷酸的地方才适合躲藏吗？好吧，他过来是为了找克洛克达尔的，他总有手段能够得到他的消息。

 

他刚刚已经见过了克洛克达尔的船只，“不愧是他！”他想。能在这么短的时间能整备好一艘船只和基本的一些用具。这次来的目的不是为了确认他的“老朋友”的安危，准确点来说他是来嘲笑他的，毫无利益的行为只是为了自己的娱乐这在他自己看来也很不可思议。但克洛克达尔就值得他花上一些时间。这个地方太小了只要稍微扫几眼就能看出哪个地方在进行着什么交易，现在他只要花点时间去找。

 

没有，哪里都没有。无论是酒馆或者黑市又或者是正规的武器店。多弗朗明哥看着自己的鞋子越发的不耐烦。就算只是克洛克达尔的那只狗也好，只要看见他就能得到他的情报。但事实上，没有。哪里都没有找到他。多弗朗明哥开始怀疑之前收到的情报是假的而至少那个家伙也再也开不了口。一瞬间他想起了之前晃悠时路过一个简陋的教堂。这样的小地方还会有教堂这种东西...这些人还真是可悲啊。他嗤笑着。

 

顶上战争的回忆又开始在他的脑子里打转，他想起了克洛克达尔的脸。

 

“该不会吧，他甚至不信有神的存在。”他喃喃着往记忆中的教堂走去。

 

 

教堂就像他想的那样，简陋，彩绘玻璃上扭曲的人物看起来非常可笑，连教堂大门都是失修破旧的。

 

多弗朗明哥蹭了下鞋子的泥推开了门，教堂里空荡荡，唯有一人。

 

克罗克达尔就在那尊耶稣像下方，太可笑了，就算是他那样的人也能感受到神性吗？也会祈祷得到神明的怜悯吗？既然这样不如来祈祷我试试！他背对着多弗朗明哥。该死，他在他印象中根本就不会信什么宗教，更别说他在为什么人祈祷。

 

“克洛克达尔！”他在教堂高呼他的名字。

 

就像婚礼仪式或者葬礼上神父高呼那些人的名字一样庄严神圣，声音传遍了整个教堂，那些劣质的彩绘玻璃甚至在轻微的颤动。

 

“你想要什么。”克洛克达尔平淡的抛出这句话时他低沉的声音在空旷的教堂里回荡。现在你只要开口，说出那些你早已经排练好的句子，无论是讽刺调情还是别的，只要你说出来，你们就可以在这个教堂里把对方撕成碎片，或者是你把他撕成碎片。

 

他回头了，没有看向你。

 

你看见了他的脸，这是你从来没有看过的表情。他金色的眼睛注视着一个你无法够到的更加遥远的地方。该死啊，他全身黑白就连之前绿色的领巾都没有带，口袋上别上一串珍珠链。这不就像是...像是葬礼上那个寡妇一样？然后他就这么迈开了步子，你可以感受到空气变得干燥。他略过你，与你擦肩而过的那一瞬间空气就像凝滞了一般。最终迈向了教堂的大门任由那昂贵的皮鞋粘上泥泞，不是一个海贼也不是一个果实能力者就像普通人一样。他始终没有正视你。你感觉到你的内心有些东西在翻滚，快要从心脏溢出来。

 

多弗朗明哥可以现在说出他精心准备的句子，比如“就这么喜欢那个老头吗？”“真是可笑啊克洛克达尔！”又或者是“和我联手吧。”只要抛出任何一句他都会停下来吧。多弗朗明哥的嘴唇张开让空气进入的肺部，然后随意哪一句都好，只要说...

 

 

像戏剧一样，他准备说出什么的时教堂的晚钟敲响。声音刺耳，他任由自己张开嘴就这么停在那里脑袋一片空白。而他看着克洛克达尔渐行渐远，鞋子沾上了泥泞，这让他无法忍受。太迟了，克洛克达尔已经离开。

 

 

最终，多弗朗明哥想说的东西就这么卡在了喉咙消失在教堂，永远。

 

 

\-----------------------------------------

 

end


End file.
